Prodigal Daughter
by mandamina
Summary: AU starts from the middle of Prodigy where Max is recognised at the genetics conference by Deck as he knows what Sam X5-453 looks like and would have known how a grown up Max would look. MA at later date.
1. Prologue : Discovery

Summary: AU starts from the middle of Prodigy where Max is recognised at the genetics conference by Deck as he knows what Sam (X5-453) looks like and would have known how a grown up Max would look. MA at later date.

Disclaimer: All characters from Dark Angel belong solely to their creator, which is most definitely not me, I'm just playing around.

Authors Note: Spoilers and some dialogue from Prodigy included in this chapter.

* * *

Prologue: Discovery

As Max watched the young boy on the stage start playing the speech that Dr Tanaka had made allowed her mind to drift back to her early years trapped at Manticore. After all Lydecker used to tell them the same thing 'there are no limits, what the mind can conceive the body can achieve with the right training.' And he'd certainly tried to put that theory to the test. Her mind continued to drift to their different training such as that which occurred in the tank as she continued to listen to the beautiful music that young Jude was playing.

"Is this seat taken" she heard a man's voice ask her. Without looking at him she replied "No" almost whimsically as her thoughts continued to be consumed as the man settled himself into the seat next to her she turned to glance at him. Fear gripped at her heart as she recognised who he was. Her own personal Satan, Colonel Donald Lydecker in the flesh.

She lost track of time as she sat there trying to figure out what her best course of action was. She almost never noticed that they'd stopped for a break until she realised she was sitting in a near empty room. She made her way carefully back into the lobby, and there he was by the stairs with his back to her, as he spoke with an older brunette. If only she could escape past him. Just as she drew near the woman left and he turned to look at her once again.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he spoke to her, but she couldn't seem to hear exactly what he was saying. His words seemed to be muffled as though she was underwater.

"Excuse me?" she said as he finished speaking and she realised that she would need to give him some kind of response.

"I said 'You're not leaving? You can't have possibly gotten your story.'" He said to her casually. Relief flooded through her as she realised he couldn't have possibly recognised her.

"No" she replied before listening to him as he continued talking about the conference and how truly amazing Dr Tanaka's work was before he introduced himself.

Hesitantly she shook his hand before introducing herself as Rachel Glasser her cover. After some more small talk Max made her excuses and walked away from him to allow time to clear her head. Her head was so full of all her childhood fears and her thoughts that she never noticed him withdrawing the phone from his inside pocket as he called in his team for retrieval.

* * *

He'd had his suspicions when he'd seen her. He knew he recognised her from somewhere, but when he'd stopped her to talk to her. He'd known instantly who she was. He would never forget those eyes. The picture of X5-453 only helped. His Max was obviously suffering from her seizures if she was here looking for answers. Well she'd get them. He just had to be careful he didn't tip her off until his men arrived to grab her. They'd be here in 10. He'd feared that she would have escaped when she was walking towards the stairs, only to feel relief that she'd headed the other way after he'd spoken to her. He knew she was trying to figure out what to do. Her best bet was to escape and evade but Max was always more stubborn than that.

To keep things natural he made his way back into the conference hall feeling relieved when she sat back down next to him.

* * *

Max knew she had to see this through. Know your Enemy. Was one of the lessons she'd been taught. She started by making small talk with him about his job before the conference restarted and Dr Tanaka and Jude took to the stage again.

As the conference continued Max couldn't help but scan the room as she saw a man stand. Her instincts were on high alert. As it dawned on her something was drastically wrong. She caught site of numerous people around her with guns. Were they Lydecker's men, had he made her? The doors opened as men dressed casually made their way into the conference room and declared themselves as members of the May 22nd movement. Max thought just as she heard the sound of gun fire and men in special ops gear also flooded the room. Within seconds the terrorists were all down, and she could hear people screaming. Her eyes scanned the room quickly as she realised all of the exits were blocked.

"Nowhere to run Max" the voice next to her said as she felt a sharp jab at her neck. Lifting her hand she managed to pull out the tranquiliser dart that had embedded itself in her flesh although she already knew that there was nothing she could do. She tried to stand but her body quickly slumped to the ground. Her eyes started to feel heavy and she could feel the drug pulsing through her system before her eyes fell closed she could hear people continuing to scream all around her either from pain or fear. Her last thought was that she should have escaped while she had the chance before everything around her went blank as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

AN: First attempt at a story so please r&r as it can only help me improve.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Wanderer Returns

Disclaimer: All characters and settings from Dark Angel belong solely to their creator, which is most definitely not me, I'm just playing around.

Authors Note: Thank you to all readers particularly those who have submitted a review or added this story to their alerts or favourites. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Prodigal Daughter : Chapter 1 : The wanderer returns

Colonel Donald Lydecker could feel his head starting to pound already as he looked down at the girl lying unconscious at his feet. Somehow he had to salvage this capture from the complete logistical nightmare it had become. His men were originally going to cover the exits and grab Max when she exited the room, but the terrorist invasion had scuppered that plan completely. Then again maybe this could work out for the best.

Motioning over his Lieutenant, Deck urged him and some of his men to remove the other conscious hostages except for the young boy Jude. His men hadn't been quite quick enough, and Dr Tanaka and his bodyguards had been caught in the crossfire.

The terrorists were all out for the count, either dead or knocked out with tranquilisers. He could just explain that Max or Rachel Glasser as she was calling herself here had been caught in the crossfire and killed instantly in case anyone was looking for her. Motioning over his Sergeant he sent him to acquire Dr Tanaka's research whilst some other men started to bag up the bodies.

Once the place was cleared he had all Dr Tanaka's research as well as Max and the boy Jude on their way back to Manticore. Meanwhile he prepared himself to go and deal with the press.

* * *

Logan Cale was sat at his computer working on some information he'd acquired about corruption in the mayor's office when Bling's voice broke into his thoughts. "Logan, you need to see this." Sighing loudly Logan pushed backwards from his computer before making his way through to the lounge as a breaking news story was underway. Logan and Bling listened intently as the newsreader continued to describe the story.

* * *

"I repeat a failed terrorist attack at the Steinlitz hotel has led to the capture of Jon Darius the leader of the May 22nd movement as well as many of his followers. Sadly it appears that a number of hostages were killed by the terrorists before the special-forces team could capture them. We are now going live to the scene where the leader of the special-forces team Colonel Lydecker is about to make a statement."

Deck took a deep breath before stepping in front of the mass of reporters. "We have been tracking the May 22nd movement for the past 6 months. We received an anonymous tip 2 hours ago that they were about to attack the genetics conference here at the Steinlitz hotel. A team was assembled immediately to prevent this attack. However, we were too late to prevent this attack from occurring. We were able to apprehend or defeat all the members of the movement here including their leader Jon Darius. Sadly we were unable to prevent the deaths of four hostages and injuries to 5 others before we could attack. Names of the hostages who were injured or killed will be released after their families have been notified. It appears that the terrorists aim was to kidnap Jude a young boy under the care of Dr Tanaka. He has now been taken into protective custody. This has indeed been a tragic day for the scientific community to have been attacked in this manner. Our thoughts go out to the families of those who are no longer with us, and to the injured. Thank you." Deck finished before walking quickly off the makeshift stage and to his black hummer.

* * *

"Max" Logan whispered to himself as he stared at the screen.

"What do you mean, Max" Bling asked him curiously.

"Max was at the conference, and I don't by that load of bull for a second. Colonel Lydecker is the man that's been hunting her for the past 10 years there's no way he was after the May 22nd movement, and I very much doubt any of them would have tipped anybody off. I interviewed Darius a few years ago and all his supporters were as fanatical as him if not more so. I need to know what happened there. Maybe Matt Sung can help me." Logan said as he made his way back towards his computer desk to call his friend.

* * *

Max could hear people talking all around her, but it was completely blurry. Her eyes fluttered open slightly to try and take in her surroundings. Black spots danced in front of her eyes as she struggled to focus. She was lying in some kind of truck, and she could feel it slowing down. She tried to lift her arms but they wouldn't move. She could feel metal against her wrists and ankles. Obviously she was chained down to some kind of stretcher. She could make out a few figures around her. There were men in black special ops outfits in front driving the truck, and there were two men on either side of her their guns trained on her. Even if she wasn't feeling so weak and chained down there's no way she could take out all four of them from this angle before one of them got a shot off at her. "Don't you think this is a bit much" Max quipped at them but even she could hardly make out her own words. She was too groggy from whatever tranquiliser they'd shot into her.

Suddenly the truck stopped, briefly before continuing on. She could make out a 16ft razor topped wire fence. That would certainly clue her in about her whereabouts if nothing else. Fear gripped at her heart as she realised exactly where they were taking her. "Back to sleep, 452." She heard one of the guards say as she felt a pinch on her arm before darkness overtook her once again.

* * *

494 stood with the rest of his unit on the parade ground as the convoy of trucks and hummers rolled in front of the building. He saw Lydecker get out of the first hummer along with a young boy he'd never seen before. He certainly didn't appear to be an X from the way he moved. He seemed to be an ordinary. From the back of one truck he could see the team removing some computer equipment. Whilst from another he saw a stretcher being removed. His eyes zoomed in on the figure. "453" he whispered to himself, but why would she need to be brought in like that. "Take her straight down to Psy-ops and hooked up. The sooner we can get her re-indoctrinated the better." He heard the Colonel saying to the men carrying the girl before he walked into the building with the small boy.

He knew he shouldn't be curious about why they were bringing her in, but hey he was a cat or at least part cat anyway. With his Manticore mask firmly in place he decided that he'd find out tonight when Vic, one of the guards, came to his cell to collect the Cuban cigars he'd picked up on his recent mission.


	3. Chapter 2 : Two Months Later

Disclaimer: All characters and settings from Dark Angel belong solely to their creator, which is most definitely not me, I'm just playing around.

Authors Note: Thank you to all readers particularly those who have submitted a review or added this story to their alerts or favourites. I really appreciate it. Updates may not be as quick or as long as I want for the foreseeable future as my brother is currently in hospital so I don't have as much time.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Two Months Later

Lydecker was scanning the progress report on Max as Elizabeth Renfro made her way uninvited into his office. "It's been two months now Deck, and 452's showing no signs that she can be successfully re-indoctrinated. Especially considering 734 is already well on her way to becoming ours again." Renfro said to him with a sneer or her face.

"734 was already weakened because of the progeria, plus she requested to come back. 452 was always more stubborn. She just needs time and then she'll be back to us too." Deck replied to her.

"Very well, you have one month if there's no progress we call time on her and use her body for spare parts." Renfro said as she exited the room.

"Max" Deck whispered to himself as soon as Renfro was out of earshot. Picking up the phone on his desk he buzzed the guards. "Bring 494to my office immediately."

* * *

Logan glanced quickly at the tall blonde X5 who stood staring over his shoulders at the video screen. It was hard to believe it was only two months ago that he last saw Max. She'd convinced him to help her attend that genetics conference, and then vanished. Rachel Glasser her covers name was among the deceased, but the body matching the name certainly wasn't Max.

Only one week later he'd been surprised when her brother Zack showed up on his doorstep bleeding alongside Kendra.

_Flashback_

_Logan was on his computer as he tried to figure out where the footage from the conference and the surrounding areas had gone, as he heard the doorbell ring. Pushing away from his desk he made his way towards the door just as Bling answered the door. Standing there he recognised Max's roommate Kendra, who was trying to hold up a large blonde man who was almost twice her size. _

_With Bling's assistance they managed to lay him down on the table, where Bling quickly went to work on healing the man's wounds. "Care to explain?" Logan asked Kendra taking in the blonde's dishevelled form. _

"_When I got back to the apartment tonight I found the window broken, and this guy grabbed hold of me. He demanded to see Max. When I told him she'd gone he didn't believe me because her bike was there. He tightened his hold so much I thought he'd break my wrist. He said he was her brother. I didn't know what else to do, so I told him I'd take him to a friend of hers. I'm sorry I was so scared especially when I saw the gun he was carrying." Kendra finished as tears started to pour down her face._

"_The bathrooms through there I'll go and check on him and Bling."Logan said as he made his way back to the room just in time to see the man's hand grab hold of Bling's wrist."You need to calm done so we can help you. I'm Logan, a friend of Max's. Once we get you healed up I'll tell you all I know about her disappearance." Logan said to the blonde man. _

_He seemed to watch Logan for a few minutes as if he was assessing him for danger before finally nodding his head and dropping back down completely onto the table. "I'm Zack" he muttered so quietly that Logan almost had to strain to hear what was said._

_End Flashback_

After that they'd been working at a common goal. First trying to save Brin who chose to return to Manticore, and then trying to discover what happened to Max. Tonight they'd finally gotten hold of the footage from the conference. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the blonde X5's voice. "There zoom in" Logan quickly did as was asked for him. "A tranquiliser dart, Lydecker must have made her and called his team in. That's why they were there. She's gone too just like Brin."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked him his voice full of confusion. After all this time Zack was just going to give up on her.

"They've had her for the past two months. She won't be Max anymore they'll have re-indoctrinated her. There's nothing we can do for her now." With that Zack grabbed his leather jacket and vanished out the door.

"Max" Logan whispered as he realised there was nothing more he could do for her just now.

* * *

X5-494 was lying quietly on his bunk when one of the guards opened his cell door and ordered him to Colonel Lydecker's office. He instantly started to rack his brain to figure out why he'd be called for. Ever since the Berrisford mission had gone south he's made sure to act the perfect soldier. Even though he'd been demoted from solo missions to platoon status and thrown into a ragtag unit. It didn't help that he could easily take out his new CO and SIC.

Once they reached the Colonel's office doors he knocked and entered when he heard the Colonel order him to come in. Once in the room he stood in the centre at attention while the Colonel sat behind his desk going over some files.

"At ease 494" Lydecker finally said after a few minutes had passed. "I've been reviewing files, and have decided to give you another chance to prove yourself. The mission you are to be given is different from any you have experienced in the past. As I'm sure you have figured out X5-452 was brought into this facility two months ago after being on the outside for 10 years. So far she has been unresponsive to all attempts at re-indoctrination. Your mission is to assist the re-indoctrination process, by gaining her trust. We need her back 494 and Madame Renfro will only allow us one more month to see some progress. If you succeed you will be rewarded with command over your own unit which you can select from every unit within Manticore. I don't need to tell you what will happen if you should fail 494." With that Deck threw a file down in front of the X5. "This is all the information we have on 452 and her previous unit. I suggest you study it carefully. Dismissed."

494 saluted quickly before picking up the file from the Colonel's desk and exiting the office. _Well shit, how in the hell am I going to pull this one off._ 494 thought as he made his way back towards his cell for the night.

* * *

Max could feel every muscle in her body protest as the guards dragged her limp and beaten body back towards her cell after yet another Psy-ops session. She didn't even know how long it had been since she was captured. So many days seemed to blend into each other as they kept trying to break her over and over again. So far they hadn't succeeded. Although she knew it was only a matter of time. Already memories were starting to vanish from her. She was fighting every single second to keep hold of who she was. _Maybe it would be easier if I just gave in and let them win._ That small voice in the back of her head said to her. It'd been saying the same thing every time she had a moment to think. At first it was little more than a whisper, but as time passed it was becoming stronger and stronger. Soon it would overpower her own voice, and then the real her would be gone. Somehow she had to find away to get herself back after this.


	4. Chapter 3 : A Plan in Motion

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings from Dark Angel belong solely to their creator, which is most definitely not me, I'm just playing around.**

**Authors Note: Thank you to all readers particularly those who have submitted a review or added this story to their alerts or favourites. I really appreciate it. Sorry it's taken so long to update, but with uni work, and my brother in hospital, plus managing to write myself into a corner I've been stuck with this one. I don't know how many times I've rewritten it. This is also fairly short as I just wanted to get them to meet finally. Please read and Review.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3 – A Plan in Motion**

"Alright let's just get this over with" 494 said as he looked at the guards surrounding him. To gain her trust he had to take drastic action, and making it look believable that he was in the same boat as she was would be the first step. So that meant he had to be on the receiving end of a beating.

494 stood his ground in the centre of the circle of ten guards as they each took turns with their batons to beat him. After numerous hits he felt himself drop to the ground as they continued hitting him.

"That's enough" he heard the Colonel's voice say after what felt like hours had passed. 494 could barely open his left eye it was so badly swollen, he could also feel the bruises that covered his face and body starting to show up. _Just remember it'll be worth it in the end._ He thought to himself.

Gingerly he got up to his knees trying not to collapse again. "Take him down to the cell opposite 452" he heard the Colonel order two of the guards before he felt them grab him under his arms and begin to drag him down to the basement.

* * *

Max had just been returned to her cell again after another day of pure torture. At least she thought it was just another day. In the dark gloom of her cell she could just make out the bruises that covered her body. Her long dark brown hair lay limp and her olive skin had a greyish tinge as though all the life was being drained out of her.

Suddenly she heard an outer door open and the sounds of two people walking. It sounded as though a third person was being half carried half dragged across the ground. Quickly she settled back on her bunk. The footsteps seemed to stop outside her cell, and she could clearly hear the door opposite hers opening. She heard a thump as the body was dropped onto the cot before the two footsteps faded away again.

After silence returned except for her own breathing and the shallow breathing of whoever was in the cell opposite her Max rose from her bunk, and made her way to her cell door.

"Are you alright" she whispered to the other occupant.

After a few moments of silence Max started to regret asking the question. "I'm always alright" she suddenly heard a husky male voice say from the cell across from her. Max didn't know why but she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips at the sound of his voice.

* * *

494 couldn't help the smirk, which quickly turned to a grimace as the bruising on his cheek was pulled, at 452's compassion towards him, before he answered with his trademark phrase. In a way it was true he was always all right. Or at least he always managed to pretend he was anyway.

494 was too sore at the moment to be able to work on her too much. Besides he heard her settle down on her cot as though she was going away to go to sleep. Tomorrow he would proceed with his plan in getting her to trust him. Once he managed that he could work on convincing her to just go along with Manticore. Then he could form his own unit. He'd already started to plan out which X5's he'd take into his team. All he had to do was complete this mission.

* * *

Elizabeth Renfro sat in her office glued to the monitor's as she watched the cells which contained 452 and 494. Trust Deck to choose his golden boy to work on 452. Although she controlled the base he controlled the unit's themselves. She pulled up 494's file on her computer. He certainly was an exceptional soldier. Apart from the Berrisford fiasco and his twin's defection he had an impeccable record, although he was far too independent especially for a reconditioned unit.

The plan he'd set in motion to gain 452's trust was well thought out as well, pretending to be undergoing Psy ops himself. He was definitely one to watch. It was just a shame he could no longer be trusted for solo ops, though he would certainly make an excellent unit leader with all the extra training he'd received to undergo solo ops.

She knew the incentive that Deck had offered the boy, and although personally she didn't feel it would be wise for him to choose his own unit she had to admit it would be an interesting experiment to see just who and what skills 494 decided to pick out if he succeeded. She would place one demand on that though 452 had to join his unit. It would be interesting to see if their prodigal X5 could submit to the X5 who was using her to get ahead.

A small smile played on her face as she saw both X5's settle down on their cots. It was only a matter of time before 452 would start to give in. She was sure of it. If not she'd have both of them terminated.


End file.
